Determining the age of a user of an electronic device can be important when deciding which types of content are appropriate for the user and thus, should be provided to the user. For example, certain websites that can be accessed using the electronic device, or applications that can be loaded on the electronic device, may only be appropriate for adults. As another example, when businesses pay for advertisements to be displayed on the electronic device, it is important for the businesses to target their advertisements towards specific age groups.
One method of solving the problem of determining the age of the user is for websites and applications to ask the user to input his or her age. However, this method of determining the age of a user has many flaws. Specifically, when asking the user to input his or her age, the user may not be truthful. Furthermore, asking the user to input his or her age may require the user to input personal information that the user may not wish to disclose or input false information.